Cutting tile often requires heavy equipment, for example a heavy tub saw. The present invention features a novel tile cutting table device. The device of the present invention is lightweight, compact, and easy to transport. The table device 100 may eliminate the need for using a standard/heavier tub saw.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.